1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land vehicles and particularly to vans and sport utility vehicles having tail gates. It especially relates to protective devices that are attached to the exterior of a vehicle to protect the vehicle body, and especially the tail gate, from damage while backing into solid objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Some van models and nearly all models of sport utility vehicles support a spare wheel and tire on the tail gate, outside of the vehicular body. This arrangement maximizes interior space. However, it often interferes with rear visibility. Whatever the reason may be, these vehicles are all too frequently damaged while backing up. The first warning received by the driver is a sickening sound of a bump and crumpling metal as the spare tire encounters a telephone pole, a fence, a side of a building, or another solid object and transfers the impact to the tailgate. Repairs thereof are quite expensive.
Many vans and nearly all sport utility vehicles are equipped with a trailer hitch that is generally factory installed. This hitch is disposed on the vehicle's center line below the bumper and comprises a transversely disposed cross beam that is attached to the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,224 of Landman et al describes an impact absorber for motor vehicles during rear or head-on collisions. This impact absorber is secured to the chassis and comprises an I-beam having an opening intermediate its ends. A metal sleeve, containing a strong coiled spring surrounding a sturdy shaft, extends through the opening and has a brake member at its lower end. A plate is attached to the upper end of the shaft. When a collision occurs, the impact upon the plate urges the shaft against the coiled spring and the brake member against the ground, thereby tending to cause the colliding vehicle to come to a stop. This device, however, would not be effective for protecting a tailgate having a spare tire mounted thereupon.
There is clearly a need for a device that can absorb the impact of a backup collision and protect the exterior of a vehicle having its spare tire mounted on its tailgate.